1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array configuration for managing disk in disk array, more particularly to an array configuration for multiple disk-array system, wherein the array configuration is placed at the last sector of a disk in a disk array to render the disk with more flexible usage.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid market growth of information products has urged the development of new technologies and new specifications in information industry. As to data storage device, the data transfer rate and data safety are important issues. Therefore, RAID (redundant array of independent disk) is proposed to meet above demands. RAID 0 (Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks level 0) array provides the function of data striping to boost the data access speed. RAID 1 array provides the function of data mirroring to ensure security and safety of data storage and system stability. In addition, RAID 0+1 array, a combination of RAID 0 array plus RAID 1 array, has advantages in both data transfer speed and data security.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a disk array 14 connected to a computer 12. The disk array 14 mainly comprises a disk-array controller 141, a plurality of disk drives including a first disk drive 161, a second disk drive 162, a third disk drive 165 and a fourth disk drive 167, connected to the computer 12 through the disk-array controller 141. Similarly, the computer 12 accesses the plurality of disk drives through the disk-array controller 141.
In prior art disk array, the disk of each disk driver has a sector arrangement as shown in FIG. 2. The first sector of each driver is configured as an array configuration sector 221 for the disk driver in which the configuration of the disk array is stored. The sector next to the array configuration sector 221 is configured as MBR (master boot record) sector 223. The remaining sectors are configured into a plurality of data sectors begun from a first data sector 225 and ended by a last data sector 229.
The disk array architecture and sector arrangement described above are only feasible for single disk array system and are problematic for multiple disk-array system (a system with multiple disk arrays). The placement of array configuration sector in first sector of the disk precludes the possibility for stand-alone use. Once being removed from the disk array, the data in the disk cannot be accessed.